Research on the thrombus formation on artificial biomaterials has produced information on protein adsorption and platelet activation on the surface. Despite such endeavor, the surface-induced platelet activation still remains a major hurdle in the successful long-term implantation of biomaterials. Although numerous approaches have been made to improve the blood compatibility of biomaterials, few approaches are practical enough to be used. Thus, it is necessary to develop a simple procedure for the modification of biomaterial surfaces without causing adverse effects on the functional properties of both the substrate polymer surface and the grafted moiety.